1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media devices and, more particularly, to portable media devices, such as portable media players, that couple to accessory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks or photos, that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a media player is the iPod® media player, which is available from Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes® produced by Apple Computer, Inc.
A media player typically includes one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface to the media player. For example, the connector or port can enable the media player to (i) couple to a host computer, (ii) be inserted into a docking system, or (iii) connect to an accessory device. There are today many different types of accessory devices that can interconnect to the media player. For example, a remote control can be connected to the connector or port to allow the user to remotely control the media player. As another example, an automobile can include a connector and the media player can be inserted onto the connector such that an automobile media system can interact with the media player, thereby allowing the media content on the media player to be played within the automobile media system. As still another example, a media player can be connected to a speaker dock, which can then serve as a portable media system or sound system.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there is a need for improved interaction between media devices and accessory devices. There is also a need for improved design of accessories that produce audible sounds.